1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to flashlights (or flashlight housings) that rest on, or adhere to, a surface from which they can direct focused light in any direction.
2. Description of Prior Art
Mechanics, trades persons, and other consumers of portable lighting are challenged by the present structure and lighting capability of flashlights. Working with two hands in dark and sometimes small spaces demands specific structural requirements: the light must be compact, easy to use, be able to adhere itself at any angle, and direct light in any direction.
Inventors have proposed many solutions attempting to satisfy these requirements. U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,033 to McBride (1982) directs light with the use of a pivotally moving socket attached to a single magnet, flexible lead system, hook, and suction cup (all in one patent!). Like so many other patented flashlights light is directed with extraneous means (ball and socket, rotating hinge, flexible snake type, etc . . . ) boosting the cost of manufacturing and difficulty for the user. Also, repeated use of these movable joints can cause damage to electrical components.
Other attempts include U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,894 to Gonzalez (1986) which employs a bracket (with angular magnets) mounted to a flashlight, but this bracket is additive to the light source and has very limited angles for directing light. U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,155 to Gahagan (1989) uses a clip and magnet combination. Again, this extraneous equipment satisfies the need to direct light, but falls short of simplicity.
My proposed patent describes a compact, portable, unified form which is easy to use and difficult to damage. Its simplicity and utility clearly display the many disadvantages of other portable light patents:
A. Extraneous parts such as clips, rotating hinges, ball and socket joints, suction cups, flexible snaking types, external brackets, mounting devices and other movable joints drive up the cost of manufacturing.
B. These extraneous parts often make portable lights unbalanced and difficult to hold or carry leading to potential dropping of the light.
C. Extraneous parts can break when dropped or can damage electrical components as a result of repeated use decreasing the functional life of the light. Repeated use can also wear out movable joints rendering the light useless.